


snowfall

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, it’s short and it sucks, just my beautiful domestic boyos, pure fluff, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just another cliche “jared-visits-evan-and-they-cuddle” fic, but this time with snow!





	snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t remember the last time I wrote during daylight hours

“Oh my god, Hansen!”

Evan turned around to focus on the boy standing by his front door, diverting his attention from the two mugs of hot chocolate he was holding. He tried to look as innocent as possible as he smiled and replied to the shivering, snow covered figure. “Yes?”

Jared shook off his boots, causing them to fly somewhere maybe close to the living room and scattering snow from their bottoms on the floor along the way. He pulled his scarf down from his face as well, so he could see Evan clearly enough to glower at him.

“You made me walk 2 entire blocks in this weather just so I could visit you,” he snapped.

Evan frowned. “Sorry. W-why didn’t you just drive?”

“My car wouldn’t start.”

“Oh.”

“So I had to walk.”

“I’m sorry-”

Jared’s angry mask finally fell and he stomped over to the sandy-haired boy. “I’m kidding, you idiot,” he laughed and placed his hand on Evan’s arm, reaching up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “God, you think the Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman is bothered by cold? I’m genuinely offended,” he murmured as he pulled away.

Evan’s cheeks became dusted with pink. “You always make me blush,” he muttered.

“It’s my job,” Jared responded with a smirk. His eyes flitted down to the kitchen counter where Evan had placed the hot chocolate he had just finished making. “I’m guessing this is for me?” He didn’t give Evan a chance to reply before bringing it up to his lips and drinking a good portion of it. When he put it down he turned to Evan and grinned. “That was hot. Just like somebody I know.”

Giving a light chuckle, Evan nudged Jared’s shoulder. “Aw, Jare, you’re such a flatterer.”

Jared responded with a deadpan stare. “I was talking about me.”

“Oh.” 

“Kidding.” 

Before the moment could become totally awkward, Jared shoved Evan’s shoulder gently. “Why don’t we go watch some cheesy Hallmark movies, you doofus?” 

“You’d… you’d do that for me?” Evan laughed, grinning. “Is that why you came here?”

Jared shrugged. “I do hate ‘em. But I know you love ‘em, and I don’t hate you, so it works.”

“Thanks… WAIT, HEY!” Evan yelled as Jared grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the living room. The hot chocolate he was holding sloshed over the side of its mug and splatted into the floor. “Jareeeed.”

The shorter boy plopped down on the couch nonchalantly. “We’ll get it later. This time is for us,” he promised his boyfriend as Evan sat down besides him.

“I don’t need movies when I have you,” Evan teased quietly as he leaned into Jared’s side.

“You sure? Oh, you’re asking for it,” Jared replied and raised one eyebrow, which was a talent Even wished he had.

“Ask for what-“ Evan began but was cut off as Jared pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s. 

“I love you,” Jared murmured against Evan’s and shut his eyes.

Evan smiled and wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss, making sure Jared didn’t go anywhere, because this was where Evan was happiest. He didn’t usually like sudden movements from people because they set off his anxiety, but this was the exception. 

Eventually Evan had to pull away from Jared, but he kept one arm looped around Jared’s neck loosely and let his eyes flicker to the other’s. How did he get so lucky? he wondered, and tilted his head slightly, as he always did when he had a question. A slight smile played on his lips as Jared grinned back at him. “What is it, Hansen?” Jared asked, laughing.

“Just wondering how I was somehow able to land someone as amazing as you for a boyfriend,” Evan murmured in response. Something changed in Jared’s face as he spoke- relief, or agreement, perhaps. “I love you so much.”

Jared scrunched up his nose. “You want something, don’t you?” 

“N-no,” Evan stuttered, blushing. 

“Yes, you do. Don’t try to hide it.” Jared’s voice was teasing as he kissed Evan’s cheek softly. “If it’s this, you don’t have to ask. I’ll willingly give,” he whispered.

“Yeah, I think maybe I just want you,” Evan agreed, his mouth twitching into a quirky smile.

Jared didn’t need to be told twice before he was peppering Evan’s face with kisses. “You’re so perfect,” he breathed in between them. “Absolutely amazing.”

“Jare…”

“If other people won’t tell you how awesome you are, I have to do it enough for all of them.” He pulled away from Evan and put both pairs of their hands together, making sure their fingers were tightly interlocked.

Unable to keep the smile off his face, Evan leaned closer to Jared and placed his head on Jared’s chest. The soft thump-thump-thump of his heart was soothing. He felt Jared lean back farther into the couch so Evan was comfier, and he gently separated their hands so he could wrap them around Jared’s body.

“Have I mentioned that I love you yet?” Jared whispered as he gently ran his fingers through Evan’s soft hair.

Evan giggled slightly.

“Maybe just once or twice.”

“Okay, then. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a while, gently watching the snow fall outside. It was all either boy could ask for.


End file.
